My Immortal
by Saylin
Summary: Sarenia is average as is her whole life, but once everything collaspes she gets transported to a world not her own. Can she forget her pain and love?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I didn't know what category to submit this under so I just submitted it under all three if decide which one it belongs under tell me and I'll change it.

Chapter 1

A young girl sits in a library half-heartedly tapping the keys of the keyboard. She sits all alone in a huge library next to a window, outside the world is a barren winter landscape. Of skeletal trees and dead bushes. As solitary tear makes it way down her cheek she wipes it away hurriedly with the back of her crimson tip hand. The wind had begun to blow and caused the snow to fly off the roof in a kind of cyclone. It was strange how the weather was reflecting her true mood. Cold and dead but with a bit anger just below the surface. The wind became louder and the draft became rougher causing her papers to ruffle. She absent-mindedly put her calculator on top of her papers to stop them from any future movement and tried to concentrate on the paper she was writing. The wind had reached a howling point and the old fashioned windows to blow open and blow her papers free of the calculator.

When the windows blew open the girl was enveloped in a swirling mass of wind, ice snow, dead leaves and papers. The mini cyclone seemed to engulf her she screamed and nobody heard her. She grabbed her backpack and slung on her back just before she felt herself falling through the air.

The next thing she knew she landed hard on the ground she instinctively curled herself into a ball into a ball in case anything else happened. After a few minutes she cautiously unfurled herself and took stock of her surroundings. She was in the middle of the woods. The trees were huge and ancient and faded sunlight trickled down through their leaves. It was a beautiful little clearing and if she wasn't so scared out of her mind then she might have actually enjoyed the serene little clearing. But at the moment she was completely and utterly freaked out, but then again who wouldn't be if they had just got transported into the woods by research papers and snow. She carefully sat down and looked down at herself. She was wearing the same white fleece vest and red shirt, same jeans and the brown boots. Everything was the same except for her surroundings. Night was approaching fast so she opened up her backpack and found it full of clothes. Well the convenient if not mildly creep so she pulled out her jacket, covered herself with her jacket and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok to all of you who read and reviewed Thank you. Your reviews were extremely helpful, but I hope you won't write this story off right away because everything is not as it seems. There will be intrigue and backstabbing. So don't think this story is just another cliché, because it's not. It may end up with the main character in love with anybody but Legolas. You never know. So please give this story a chance. And Review even if you didn't like it because criticism is always welcome! **P.s. Thank You Marcela for the encouragement!**

Chapter 1

_Flashback_

_An older blonde woman and her daughter are in a mammoth sized bedroom, with suitcases everywhere._

"_Mom what do you mean you'll be gone for four months. What the hell will you be doing that entire time"._

"_Don't you dare take that tone with me Sarenia, I'm in no mood do you hear me. No mood". Sarenia looked at the older woman. She was tall, buxom and blonde, so unlike her daughter._

"_Mom you and Dad are going to miss my birthday and my show, and my concert. You're going to miss everything". _

"_I know and I'm very sorry dear, but it can't be helped. Wait a minute what show?" The girl, Sarenia, screamed and flopped back on the bed she was sitting on. _

"_My show, the play I'm in. You know footloose. Come on, Mom I'm the lead, Ariel." _

"_Oh yes dear, I'm sorry I completely forgot." Sarenia opened her mouth, but her mother cut her off. "Before you say anything darling, I know we're going to miss some things but we'll be back I time for your graduation. Your father and I need this. Unless you'd like us to get divorced, plus you won't be totally alone. You have your boyfriend, Jay"_

"_But, mom if you and Dad need this so badly then why don't you wait for summer then I can come with you, and we can work out our problems as a family." Her voice was becoming earnest and tears were forming in her big gray eyes. "Not to mention I broke up with Jay._

"_Saren, you know that that is completely out of the question. Now I need you to stop acting like a child and make a grown up decision. Are you going stay here and have Mrs.Applebaum move in or are you going to move in next door with her?" Gray met gray when she looked her daughter in the eye, also totally disregarding the final thing that her daughter had said._

"_Well I guess I'll move in with her. Do you really have to go? Tonight I mean."_

"_Yes dear, you know we can't miss the flight. Well that's it. Are you sure you'll be alright, all by yourself tonight?" _

"_Yeah, and its only one night and tomorrow after school I'll move in with Mrs.Applebaum, don't worry Mom."_

"_Kay, well then that's everything, See you in a couple of months." The older woman left the room without so much as hug or a kiss. Sarenia simply clapped her hands, curled up on her side, and cried herself to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

Sarenia awoke slowly and stretched out her legs, which were painfully cramped. She sat up and scratched her head. The sun was shining brighter than it had the previous day. Looking at her watch it she decided to see if there was a road or river around.

It was a little to warm for the red shirt and fleece vest of yesterday. So she went into the backpack and pulled out a tee shirt and her high tops. Being more comfortably dressed she stood up and started walking. She was walking for about ten minutes she found herself as a little river, that was probably no more than seven or eight feet wide. Something told her that the water was clean enough to drink. So she cupped her hands and took a drink. It was the sweetest water she had ever tasted.

Cupping her hands once again in the water she rubbed her face in it. She sensed that someone was looking at her so she slowly raised her head and saw a huge pair of eyes before whatever it was splashed water in her face and ran in the opposite direction. By the time she looked up. the thing was already across the clearing and into trees on the other side. '_Great the first living thing I see and I scare it off_.' She thought to her self. That was when she decided to follow the river for a while and eventually found the river's source. A beautiful pond where the there were trees to sit under and the perfect little beach to lie on right after you were done swimming. Sarenia might not know where she was but wherever she was it was breathtaking and splendidly clean.

Walking around the edge of the little beach Sarenia spied something that made ant to laugh with relief a path that led from the beach to what looked like a road.

Walking up the little path she found what was indeed a road. The road was rutted as though carriage wheels had only ever driven on it. Walking for while she realized that it must be around noon because the sun was beating down on her from high in the sky. '_Damn it's hot_.' Saren was starting to get hot. So she climbed the little incline that bordered the road and walked in the shade of the trees. Looking up she was just starting to appreciate how beautiful thus place. And it didn't matter that she had no idea of how she got here or how long she would be there.

Being completely lost in thought she didn't notice the person sitting under the tree until she tripped over them. Though not knowing if it were or a person or a tree root she didn't say sorry until she heard a definite ouch. Sitting up she looked into the face of the thing that she had tripped over, her first reaction was to scream though she didn't know why. When she screamed it screamed. It was what appeared to be a little boy with black hair and very blue eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you. So don't worry little kid, but can you tell me where I am or who you are?" Sarenia said it softly and slowly so the child wouldn't be frightened, but it was the child's tone of voice that took her by surprise.

"I, my lady, Frodo of the Shire am no child but a hobbit, and to answer you second question you are in the shire, or a little ways outside." The said hobbit spoke with so confidence that she almost believed if only for a second. But then coming to her senses she processed what he had said. It couldn't possibly be true. There was no way that she could be in shire, in the company of a hobbit because they didn't exist.  
"Madam are you alright, you don't seem to be taking this very well." Said the supposed Frodo. Just then an idea popped into her mind. She must have conked her head on the on the computer table and all of this must just be a hallucination. So she asked Frodo whether he was waiting for Gandalf the Grey.

The young hobbit was so shocked that that he was silent for a moment before speaking then responded with "Why yes my lady, why do you ask? Did you pass him on the road?"

"No, but he should be here in about a minute. When he gets here tell him that he's late and I guarantee that he'll respond by saying that wizards are never late and that everyone else is simply early. And if I'm right will you take me to the shire?" She said this very quickly and ended making up a plan in her head as she went. "Is it a deal?"  
"Yes, my lady it's a deal. Now, you say he should be here in a moment, and when he shows up I say that he's late and he'll respond by saying the words you said. And if you're right then all I have to do is take you to the shire?"

"Yes that is all our deal contains. Now I'm going to sit on the other side of the tree and you do what I told you and it'll all be fine. Oh and by the way I'm Sarenia." Frodo nodded his head in agreement and looked down the road. To his apparent amazement Gandalf and cart were coming down the road, singing merrily. He waved to Frodo who looked back at Sarenia who was around the other side of the tree already. Remembering their deal he said his line. "You're late!"

"Wizards are never late, everyone else is simply early." Said Gandalf in mock seriousness, Frodo jumped onto the seat next to Gandalf and gave him a hug. Gandalf started the wagon again when Frodo saw Sarenia stick her head out form the behind the tree. But before he could say anything Gandalf spotted her.

"I say Frodo did you forget something, or apparently someone" he said. Then redirecting his gaze to Saren he said "Do not be afraid my dear for I am Gandalf the Grey and shall not hurt you."

Sarenia couldn't believe it was really Gandalf. This was real or one hell of a hallucination. She slowly walked towards the cart and waited for Frodo to introduce her not knowing what else to do. Sensing that he had to do something Frodo stood up and held his arm out to her.

"Gandalf may I introduce Sarenia, she came upon me while I was waiting for you. I think she may be a wizard like you or maybe she has the gift of foresight, because she told me that you would come and say exactly the phrase that you said. We also had a bit of a bet; if she was right then I would have to take her to the shire with me. Is it alright if she rides along with us? She seems to have no idea of where she is" Frodo said this all very earnestly. As if hoping that Gandalf wouldn't yell at him. But Gandalf just smiled and looked at her kindly.

"Are you from the line of men or are you an elleth?" he asked kindly still unable to respond she just turned her head and showed him her rounded ears. Still smiling he asked her "Do you really have the gift of foresight?" this he asked keenly and studied her intently as he waited for her response.

Finally finding her voice she responded "Something like that. I just seem to know what's going to happen.

"Come closer child so that I may have a closer look at you." Obliging him she moved off the little incline and on to the seat beside Frodo. Gandalf reached a hand out to her and turned her face slightly to the side; apparently seeing something that she didn't know was there he gently ran his long fingers over a bump on her temple that she didn't know she had.

"That's quite a bump you have there my dear. Any idea on how you came to possess it?" Sarenia simply shook her head. Gandalf apparently slightly disappointed shook the reins and together the trio set off once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gandalf, Sarenia and Frodo rode up on the on the tiny village only to see the quaintest little cluster of homes that Sarenia had ever seen. The hobbits had built little cottages all perfectly lined up along the road. Every one who greeted Gandalf or Frodo threw Saren a strange look before returning to their work.

By now the word had gotten out that Gandalf was in town and the village's children were chasing behind the wagon yelling for something that she didn't understand. They stopped after a few moments and looked extremely let down. Then all of the sudden a huge explosion came from the back of the wagon. It was so loud and so unexpected that Sarenia toppled right out her seat with sharp cry of surprise. Frodo was out of his seat in a flash and at her side.

"My lady, are you alright? It was only a little bit of the fireworks. Nothing to get upset over." He had an expression of concern on his face but she could see a hint of laughter in the deep blue depths of his eyes. Gandalf had stopped the wagon and climbed down to her side. He was looking at curiously. Then without saying a word he offered her his hand helped back into her seat in the wagon. Frodo climbed up after she did and they were once again on their way.

Everyone seemed to be staring at her and it made Saren extremely uncomfortable. So she knew that she had to ask the stupid question.

"Gandalf, why is everyone staring at me? I mean they have to have seen a human before, right?" She said this carefully, hoping to god that he didn't bust out laughing at her.

Gandalf didn't even hesitate "Well, dear though I am sure they have seen a human before I doubt that they have seen on as strangely dressed as you." He said this quietly as though he didn't want anybody to hear but her. Sarenia looked down at her corduroys, black high tops and plain black tee shirt. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her outfit. Then it struck that where ever she whether it was a hallucination or she really was in middle earth, that they had never seen clothes like hers.

To them she must seem improperly dressed. 'Oh well she didn't have any dresses with her. In fact she didn't have any money or anything of value with her. She only had a couple of pair of pants, some tee shirts and a lot of underwear and socks and her boots. She really had nothing, and if she was going to be here for a while she would have to find a way to support herself.

He was jarred from her musings when the wagon came from and abrupt stop. They had arrived at Bilbo Begging's house. She allowed Gandalf to help her down and waited, not really sure of what to do next. Frodo and Gandalf went inside and when she didn't follow Frodo stuck his back outside and waved her in. it was the biggest cottage they had seen so far. But it seemed that the Hobbits didn't believe in right angle because everything was circular. It was very quaint. Bilbo gave a strange look form Gandalf to Frodo. Gandalf only smiled, but Frodo came to her rescue.

"Uncle this is Sarenia, we met while waiting for Gandalf to come up the road. She has the foresight; she predicted the words that Gandalf was going to say before he said them. And she got them right, down to the last word. Didn't she Gandalf?" Frodo turned from his uncle to look pleadingly up at Gandalf.

"Yes, she did my boy right down to the very last word. Foresight is very rare my dear, I hope you use it wisely." Then he smiled warmly and turned the conversation back to the party that was to be held that night. Sarenia just sat down in a chair by the fire and watched it burn.

_Saren made her way through the familiar halls of her high school. It was already 3:15 she hoped that she wasn't too late to meet Jay. The little abandoned janitor's office where they met after school for a quick make-out session was where Jay had told her to meet him. But he had told her to be there at 2:30. She hoped he was still there. _

_It wasn't her fault that Mrs.Applebaum had needed her help with the computer system. But it was her fault that she had allowed herself to become so engrossed in the whole process, that what should taken an entirety of 5 minutes had taken 45. Oh well. She climbed the last flight of stairs and came up on the all too familiar landing. She crossed it and was just about to open the door, when she heard muffled whispers and giggles coming from inside. _

_So, someone else had discovered her and Jay's little hide out. Well good for them. Jay was probably long gone now any way. She turned and started back for the stairs and heard the worst thing ever. _

"_OH, Jay stop, that tickles."_

_Jay was in there, in their secret hides out with a girl that wasn't her? How could that be? Jay would never cheat on her. He loved her; he would never do anything to hurt her. Sarenia was close to tears, but she fought them down and marched up to the door and flung it open. Two shocked faces looked back at her as she stood there with tears pouring down her face. _

_Jay stood there with a look of shocked recognition on his face but his hands still remained on the girl's butt. She couldn't believe it he had betrayed her. She started back for the stairs but was restrained in once more again by Jay. He whirled her around to face him._

"_Listen to me! She's nothing, you're everything. Why can't you see that?" He was looking into her eyes the way he had the way that used to make her weak in the knees, but not any longer. _

"_How can you say that to me when I just found you in the broom closet with your hands on another girl's butt?" She screamed at him. She darted her gaze to the broom closet and found the girl was long gone. She looked him the eye and turned to go but he held on. He looked her in the eyes searching for a sign but all he saw was hatred. _

"_Sarenia, Julia cornered me in there and used all of her massive amounts of persuasion. And let me tell you she can be very persuasive………"_

"_And let guess the next the next thing you knew I was throwing open the door and you coming to your senses?" Sarenia snarled._

"_Nia I love you can't you see that? Julia is just another whore but you are worth ten of her."_

"_Good to know that I'm worth ten whores. Jay this is over! I never want to see or hear from you again." He looked like she had slapped him in the face. She walked down the stairs calmly but as soon as she was out of his line of sight she ran as fast as she could home and curled up crying for the rest of the rest of the day. The next day her mother left for her trip never bothering to ask her daughter if she was alright._

"My lady, are you alright?" Frodo asked as he shook her out of her memories, for a moment she had no idea of who he was, and then it all came back to her. She smiled and nodded her head and looked around at Gandalf and Bilbo who were also staring at her as well.

"We were just asking you, my lady if you would like to attend my birthday party. Seeing as it is tonight and it seems that you have no better place to go I would be honored if would attend." Bilbo finished eloquently. Saren knew it would be very impolite to refuse. So she no other choice but to accept.

"I would like nothing better thank you for inviting me." With that Sarenia talked to Frodo for the rest of the afternoon and after she changed into a pair a kakis and one of her nicer tops she let Frodo escort her to the party.

She had never had so much fun in her life. Frodo introduced her to Samwise Gamgee, one of his oldest ad most trusted friends. Then he was looking for Merry and Pippin, but she told them that they would turn up soon and not to worry about them. They did turn up indeed they had gotten into Gandalf's fireworks let loose one that looked like a dragon and scared all of the hobbits to death.

But in the end they all just laughed kept having a good time until Bilbo disappeared into thin air and scared everybody again. At this Gandalf took off and sent Sarenia and Frodo home to Bag's End to wait for him to return.

A/n: Sorry for the long wait but here it is Please Review Criticism is welcome!

Read, Review and Enjoy! Love, Saylin


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update! But this chapter though short took forever as it veered completely away from the plot line of LOTR**.** Also my awesome took a while in getting back to me. So thanx to Devan! And don't forget to Read Review, and Enjoy! Love, Saylin**

Chapter 4

Sarenia woke up the next morning in a nest of quilts on the floor in front of the dead fire. She stretched and sat up looking around. Smiling she remembered the party last night. She picked up and folded all the quilts she had used and put them away then went to find Frodo. Frodo was sitting by the fire in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. He smiled at her when she came in but said nothing. She came in and sat down opposite the fire and waited for him to finish his tea.

"Hey Frodo can I ask you something?" Sarenia asked politely once Frodo had finished his tea.

"You just did but you can ask me something else as well." He said smiling.

"Is there some place where I can shower or bathe? I'm starting to smell a little." She was so embarrassed by having to ask this that he had smile again before answering.

"I believe that there is a nice little lake and waterfall not to far from here." Just as he said that Merry and Pippin fell in the back door and chorused together "we'll take her!" Sarenia looked at Frodo bemusedly before grabbing her backpack and allowing herself to be steered out the door.

Once outside Merry and Pippin talked her all the way to the waterfall. But when they were about half way there Pippin stopped dead and went running off in the opposite direction. He left Merry and Sarenia looking at each other confusedly until he came back with an arm full of towels and soap. He blushed and handed to them to her. She took them with a warm smile and thanx. They walked on in silence until they came to a circle of trees and the rushing of water could be heard.

Sarenia stopped and turned to face Merry and Pippin. "You two will stay here and not move unless I start screaming like someone is trying to kill and if I disappear take my bag back to Frodo and tell him to take it with him on his little mission. When the time comes he'll know what to do with it. If not then just forget this then." With that she walked through the trees and into the clearing. She put her clothes and toiletries on a convenient flat rock that over hung the water.

Sarenia had stripped off her pants when she heard a rustling in the brush the brush near by. Frowning she walked over to end of the clearing that went into the woods.

"Merry? Pippin?" She called out trying to see into the dim forest. But just as she was about to step into the forest Merry stuck his head into the clearing followed by Pippin who asked what she wanted when she smiled and told them it was nothing they left.

When she looked back into the forest there was something moving away from her in the underbrush. Shrugging she went back to the water, stripped and slipped in leisurely. The water was cool and very clean. After spending about a hour and a half in the cool water scrubbing every last bit of filth off her body she swam over to the rock where she had put down all of her stuff. She hoisted her self up and lay back on the sun warmed rock.

The sun created a very refreshing feeling as it warmed her but cool tendrils of water crept down her back and front from her still wet hair. After about another half hour she got up and wrapped her damp hair in a towel. She pulled out a pair of under wear, socks, her one other clean bra, her one pair of sweat pants and a white wife-beater tank top. She pulled on the panties, bra, socks, sweat pants, and sneakers but paused as she was about to put on her shirt, when something hit her. She remembered why she had a backpack full of clothes. She was going to spend winter vacation with Steph at her mom's house in Massachusetts.

Smiling in relief for the first time in her days being there something made sense. Bending down pick up the shirt she had dropped, she caught sight of her refection. She looked the same except for a huge bump on the side of her head. Same grey eyes and auburny-brownish hair. She was just about to pull the shirt over her head when something else struck her only this time it was literal.  
Sarenia was knocked off her feet from the blow. She didn't even have time to react before someone was on top of her. It was a big sweaty man. Sarenia gave up trying to put the on the shirt and threw it to the side. She brought her hands up to rake her nails across the man's eyes. It worked in the second that that the man howled she was able to scramble away and get on her feet. But apparently she hadn't even thought of the fact that there could be two or more of them. Because as she as she got on her feet she backed away quickly only to back into another equally big and equally smelly man. She turned around and before she could dodge it the man back handed her across the right temple.

Sarenia landed hard on her back for the second time only this time no one threw themselves down on top of her. Instead she blacked out before she could together another thought other than: "Oh shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys!!!

Thanx for all the awesome reviews!!!! The next chapter up in the next couple of days!!!! I promise!! No I really mean it this time!!

So thanx too all the loyal reviewers. And if you have any ideas of things you would like to see happen in the story let me know!! I'll try and incorporate it.

Love always!!!

And as always Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!

Saylin


End file.
